From Witch to Nanny
by Glazerienne
Summary: When one Hadrianna Louise Potter-Peverel decided that enough is enough, she ditched the entire Magical Britain who could not even decide if they would worship her or hail her as the next Dark Lady. After all, it is not her duty to kill a certain Dark Lord who would not stay dead for all who is holy! So, in order to lay low, she became a Nanny.


**From Witch to Nanny**

 **AN;** Part one of the _**Misadventures of Namikaze Minato and the Mistress of Death**_ Series.

 **Summary;**

When one Hadrianna Louise Potter-Peverel decided that enough is enough, she ditched the entire Magical Britain who could not even decide if they would worship her or hail her as the next Dark Lady. After all, it is _not_ her duty to kill a certain Dark Lord who would not stay dead for all who is holy! Contrary to the popular belief of the sheeple, she is no one's pawn.

So, when the Ministry fiasco happened, Hadrianna happily jumped inside the Veil of Death in disguised of pushing her Godfather out of the way, leaving the sheeple on their own devices.

Arriving to one village called Konoha, she applied as the Yondaime's newly born son's Nanny.

" _Oh my God, he's soooo cutee! Can I please put him in a rabbit onesie?!"_

 _ **Disclaimer;**_

 _I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter._

 **0000**

 _ **Ministry of Magic, Department of Mysteries,**_

 _ **Chamber of Death,**_

" _Crusio!"_

" _Protego Maxima!"_

" _Bombarda!"_

" _Sectumsempera!"_

Emerald green eyes glitter in amusement.

" **Mariposa Grandela."** She uttered as a large mass of shadows wrapped upon her weakened body. Sighing softly, she could feel her magic slowly replenishing itself. Her shadow absorbed the spells thrown at her before purifying the dark spells out of their taint. Once purified, they would broke down into particles invisible to the naked eye then absorbed into her body.

In other words, every spell thrown at her replenishes her magic.

Downing one pepper up potion from her hidden potion's kit inside her charmed utility pouch, Hadrianna weight her options.

She knew that Albus Dumbledore is such a manipulative man who only looks at everyone as pawns in a sick game of chess. She was the Queen, his most powerful weapon for Tom Riddle aka Voldemort. Hadrianna or Ria for short is disappointed to learn that once her usefulness is over, they are planning to marry her off to Ronald Weasly, her traitor of a best friend. Once she is pregnant and birthed the Potter Heir, they would kill her.

Fortunately, the only ones who did not betray her where the twins along Neville and Luna. Ria already took ALL her inheritance and ordered her account Manager, Griphook, to sell her estates and they would keep the money. Returning the Gryffindor sword also helped.

Her Last Will and Testament will be activated two weeks after her 'Death'.

You may ask about Hermione, Sirius and Remus. About Hermionie, she is sick of the said banshee going on and on about Dumbledore. For a muggleborn, she lost her common sense. Sirius is too wrapped on his hatred against all Dark and Slytherin minus Remus.

Remus. . Ria could have taken him if he is not very loyal towards Dumbledore.

Dear Valhalla, the people surrounding her are all Mongrels to the highest degree counting a few.

Back to the present, Ria think her options.

Stay or not to stay.

Her answer . .?

"Enough."

In a blink of an eye, Ria gotten out of the cocoon and kicked the nearest Death Eater. A satisfied smirk adorn her face as she heard a telltale of a shattered ribs before zooming in the next one.

Magicals are so lazy that they think fighting without magic is so barbaric. Ria , on the other hand, loved the feeling.

"Damn Mudblood! Die!" Bellatrix Lestrange shouted as she threw dark spells towards her.

"Useless endeavor, Lady Lestrange!" She replied as she used her Shadow to escape. " **Rai; Shiodai!"** Ria called as lightning erupt from her fingertips. She cannot help but to let out an insane cackle seeing the rest of the Death Eaters being electrified.

"Ria, refrain from the evil Cackling!" Neville called out.

"Che! You are just jealous I finally did it with a proper backdrop!" The Girl-Who-Lived snarled playfully.

"I admit but this is not the time for this!"

Ria smiled softly upon her comrades. Her sharp eyes caught the seething jealously in Ronald's eyes but she ignored it. Stopping her attack, she turned towards the Prophecy Shelfs and took hers. The said prophecy orb is hidden in her pouch as she held a perfect copy.

She could see in her position that they started the duel again. Bellatrix, as insane as she, is one of the best duelist she ever seen. Not that Sirius is making it easier.

However, she could see her Godfather walking on his death as he step towards the Veil.

The Veil of Death, one of the most dangerous artifact in the Department of Mysteries. No Unspeakable had found the original use of the Veil minus the fact they used to toss criminals here when Azkaban Prison is not yet built.

When Ria saw Sirius tripped and about to fall inside the Veil, she immediately used her shadows in order to substitute herself for Sirius. She ignored the shocked looked from her Godfather but gave a soft smile towards Neville and Luna.

 _Good bye, my friends._

 **0000**

 **Konohagakure no Sato,**

 **Four months after the Kyuubi Attack,**

Minato Namikaze, The Yellow Flash and the Yondaime (Fourth Ruler) of Konoha is in a deep trouble. His pride and Joy, one baby boy named Naruto Namikaze is been so picky of his past Nannies. Sure, he almost never put him down and as his Jiraya-Sensei once told him Naruto _might_ have a complex once he grew up, but. . Minato wanted to raised his son, the last memory of his late wife Kushina who died four months ago when Madara Uchiha, the supposed to be dead Uchiha founder brutally extracted the Kyuubi known as the Nine tailed Fox Demon from her.

However, he really needs help between raising his son, raising the village back to its former glory and batting nosy Council Elders.

Inari-sama, help him.

A knocked interrupted him.

"Hokage-sama, there is someone applying for the Nanny Position," his secretary called out.

"Please let them in."

"Yes."

Minato sigh before he went beside his son's crib. Naruto, his little carbon copy minus the whiskers gave him a gargled smile. The widow man smiled as his son's happiness is so contagious.

"Ara, would you like me to wait a bit more, Hokage-sama? I would not like to intrude you time with your son. ."

The blonde forced himself not to pull one of his Kunai before turning around.

Standing beside the door is a raven haired young woman wearing a black and green foreign dress that reached her knees partnered with green wedge high heels. Her wavy hair is tied into a braided bun as uneven bangs covered her forehead.

But what caught her off guard is her emerald green eyes filled with understanding.

"Merry met, Hokage-sama. I could wait outside for a few more minutes if you prefer."

" . .no, please come in and take a seat. I was about to pick my son up. Time for a bottle." Minato replied.

"I see. Thank you for giving me some of your precious time." She moved towards the visitor's chair, making sure that the new father could see her move perfectly.

Once the Yondaime picked up Baby Naruto, he returned on his chair carrying the said baby who is staring at her.

"You are. . ?"

"Hadrianna Potter. In order for you not to butcher my name so painfully, please feel free to call Ria Potter." Ria replied. "I am seventeen years old and a Civilian in your terms. I came from Britain, one of the countries Outside via Veil of Death which is actually one of the secret passages towards Elemental Countries. Please do not worry, I destroyed it on my way here."

Both Blondes stared at her even the Hidden four ANBU.

". . should I not throw you to my Interrogation team because. . .?"

"You know, I could meet them if you want? I do not have anything to hide, Hokage-sama. I basically ditched my home because I want to start anew. Have you read the file I gave you?" Ria rolled her eyes when Minato shook his head. "I even placed a seal on it that might challenge you. Anyway, seeing you have a baby, I could understand why you are hesitating. When could I meet your Interrogation team?"

"Later, Ria-san. Please tell me why you applied in this job?" Minato asked after glancing on his hidden ANBU guards.

"I like kids. Also, I wanted to busy myself and live a little bit normal. As normal living in a ninja Village." She raised her finger as two black butterflies appeared. Baby Naruto happily clapped and tried to catch the said butterflies but they flutter playfully upon the baby. "I came from a line Battle Mages, Hokage-sama. Unlike Shinobi, we used magic and array of runes. We are the equivalent of your chakra and Seals." Pulling her new wand, Elder wood with Therestal tail and Ice Shadow dragon heartstring as its core, Ria conjured them some snacks. Pouring herself some tea, she continued. " When I decide to tell you this, I know you would not trust me yet. As My Hokage, you are entitled to learn about my abilities but I would not be used as a weapon to your village not unless they specifically targeted me or one of those I considered friends."

"You are a dangerous woman, Ria-san."

"I have been told, Hokage-sama."

Silence filled them. Only Baby Naruto's happy squeals could be heard.

"Anyway, do you want a chocolate frog? Be careful, they could move." Ria broke the ice as she pulled out five unopened chocolate frogs. She took one, ripped the package open and immediately caught the squirming frog. Ria happily pulled its leg and ate it.

"Whaa! The poor toad!" Minato exclaimed, making her roll her eyes.

"They are made in chocolate with animation Seal on it. They are not toads. . . the one kind of frog I have eaten is Mindoro Frog. . they taste a bit chicken, you know?" She giggled at his WTF look before bursting out laughing when Minato opened one of those Chocolate Frogs only to be kicked on the face.

"Stop laughing!" Cue on more laughter. "Ria-san!"

 **000**

The rest of the interview is finished once Ria could stop snickering. Minato learned she is an all-around helper since she basically learned them when she was a child. Although he could not understand why a heiress of Four prestigious Clans would rather want to live as a nanny even he could give her the Hime status.

" _Yondaime-sama, do that and I will castrate you~" Ria sang when he asked._

" _Why?"_

" _I hate being the center of attraction. I want to live peacefully, not being used as a high breed broodmare, no offence meant."_

After their talk, one of the ANBU guards brought her to Inoichi Yamanaka, the head of the Torture and Interrogation Division. Ria did not even bat an eyelash when the guard appeared, answering his unspoken question that she already knew that they are watching them.

Later that night, Inoichi appeared on his house and told him that Ria is harmless unless provoked.

Two days later, her son had a nanny.

 **000**

"Ugh, boys will be boys! If I do not know any better, I would think I am back on the Boy's dormitory!" Ria exclaimed as she put down her trunk on the edge of her bed. Her room is positioned on the middle of Minato and Naruto's nursery room. Waving her wand, her things arranged by themselves as she removed her socks. Changing into a simple white t shirt and sweatpants, she tied her hair on its customary bun before leaving the room.

Oh, she knew the seven guards watching the house. ANBU, right? Hmm, what's for lunch?

"Anyways, time to clean up!"

 **0000**

When Minato and Baby Naruto went home that day, the older blonde froze on his step as his sapphire blue eyes widen in horror.

The modest three story house is shining.

"Welcome home, Bossu! Chibi Boss! Sorella is preparing dinner as of the moment." A Shadow Clone of Ria greeted them carrying newly pressed clothes.

"I never saw the house so clean. ." Minato admitted as he looked around.

"Sorella is horrified at the state of the kitchen, Bossu. You can ask your ANBU to share her meltdown earlier." The clone giggled before leaving the Father and son duo.

The two blondes made their way to the kitchen and drooled smelling the food.

 _Home cook meal~_

"Hello, Welcome home, Sir." Ria greeted them as she placed down a steaming hot soup on the table. "Did you finally conquered the greatest enemy of all next to fangirls?"

"For today, yes, Ria-san." Minato smiled as he placed Naruto on the present Booster seat. "Good job on cleaning the house. I never thought you could create a Kage Bushin."

"Oh, that? I could do it since I were eleven. You don't know how useful those babies are. Especially when I ditch my annoying classes and meetings of a certain old Goat. Way useful than a Time Turner." Ria prepared baby Naruto's bottle. "I think I should ask, Is baby Naru's name means Maelstrom or Fishcake? My Japanese is a bit rusty and I never thought I would end up here."

"It's Maelstrom, Ria-san. I took his name from my Sensei's first book called the The gutsy Ninja." Minato replied as he started to eat.

 _So good!_

"Hmm, that sounds a great book. I think I will get a copy for myself." Ria went towards the sliding door and open it after giving Baby Naruto's milk. "Hey, Dinner's ready! Two at a time, okay?!"

Two ANBU immediately landed on the sliding door, took the wrapped dishes and escaped. It was repeated until the eight dishes vanished.

The Hokage is torn between laughing or rolling his eyes upon the scene.

"You had them wrapped on your finger."

"Well, I feed them some cakes and they liked it."

 **0000**

Hatake Kakashi's first impression of his Sensei's newly hired helper/nanny is,

 _Damn, she's hot._

That thought earned his a frying pan on head.

"Please refrain on thinking perverted thoughts upon my presence, Hatake-san." The green eyed angel told him. "I used to cut a pervert's balls with a rusty knife~"

Baby Naruto just laughed upon the violence.

"Where's Sensei, Ria-san?"

"He had a meeting with the Clans. Hmm, speaking of which, I should make him some headache potion. From experience, Sir Minato would need it. Badly." Ria picked up baby Naruto who snuggled upon her well endow chest. "Food is on the fridge, Hatake-san. Naru-chan, time to take a bath~"

The baby just gurgled happily.

Once the two left, Kakashi shunshin'd back to the Hokage Tower once the meeting is finished.

"Yo, Sensei."

"Oh, Kakashi-kun. Did you finally met Ria-san?" Minato asked, massaging his temples. Damn Clan meetings.

"Yes. I left after Ria-san took Naruto to give him a bath." The silver haired jounin replied. "She's hot."

"So?"

"She hit me with a frying pan when I thought that."

". . ." Minato stared at him before bursting out laughing.

"SENSEI!"

"Figures he would find entertainment upon your suffering, Hatake-san." Kakashi would never admit jumping in shock. Ria rolled her eyes as she passed the younger boy and placed baby Naruto on Minato's arms, dressed in a Pikachu onsei. "Hi, Boss! Want some headache potion? I have one and I am free to poison those Thunders if you want."

"Even so, you cannot do that, Ria-san."

"Aww, how annoying," Kakashi noted that Ria is wearing another dress with one of those eyebrow raising high heels. "You know, Boss, if I did not know any better, I swear your son is a teenager in a baby's body. He's too quiet!"

Minato chuckled as he accepted the laced coffee served by Ria who is now pulling some snacks from her basket that he haven't noticed she was carrying.

"Oh, you finally noticed after a week?"

"At first I thought Baby Naru is just an outgoing baby. Sure, taking care of him is such a blessing, he is so well behave. However, Its freaking me out since the babies I knew were loud and . . . generally making a nuisance. . . not that I minded of course." Ria took a seat on the nearby sofa after serving Kakashi some tea. She glared at her Boss. "Anyway, _just_ how many enemies do you have, Boss? I had just disposed ten, _ten_ morons who decide to pay us a visit at home."

"What?! When was this?!" Minato exclaimed in alarm.

"Just this week. Do not worry, those idiots became Satellizer's snack when they attempt to kidnap the Chibi. Having a Basilisk slithering around while the ANBU are having a swap helps greatly." Ria waved her hand as a pitch black snake came out of Naruto's neck. "Her name is Satellizer, my familiar. She announced Naru-chan as a hatchling, meaning NO ONE else will hurt your baby."

"I would have like if you told me about first, Ria-san." The blonde scolded her.

"My apologies, Boss. However, I already gave you my Vow that Naruto will remain alive and well as long as I live." Half lidded green eyes stared upon his sapphire blue eyes. " _I must not tell lies,_ that curse stops me on telling a lie, Minato-sama. However, every rule had a loophole and Naru-chan's safety came first. If I need to slaughter an entire army in order to protect him, I will. I swear with my blood and magic,"

"So mote it be," Minato and Kakashi uttered before blinking.

Ria let a soft giggle as she felt her magic bind her promise. Leaning on her seat, she closed her eyes allowing her magic to manifest outside of her skin. She could feel every soul habiting the Hokage Tower before she fell inside her mindscape.

Or so she thought.

In front of her is a large . . sewer.

"What. . the hell? Who owns such dirty mindscape?" she uttered as she felt the water where her feet submerge. Shiver of disgust ran through her spine as her OCD, (Obsessive Cleaning Disorder) that was oh so carefully nurtured by her Aunt Petunia, kicked her in full force.

" _Ria. . nee-chan_?"

Her meltdown is interrupted before Ria sharply turned around. She regretted the move when she saw a teenage version of her charge wearing a Merlin forbid please-kill-me-now Orange. Even the jumpsuit is borderline Albus like, at least the boy had a taste. Black and orange fits well.

"Naru-chan, explanations later, we need to fix your mindscape. Its so dirty." Ria replied after counting to ten. "Once we fixed this, your mind will be much more clearer. I assure you that."

" _O-Okay, Dattebayo."_

The young woman took Naruto's hand and closed her eyes. Fixing someone's mindscape is delicate and private. As she arranged the memories, she did not take a peek and just guided the boy on what he should do.

The once sewer image turned into a lush forest. Ria did a double take when she saw a sleeping giant fox near a lake but fully ignored it.

However, the Fox did not ignore her.

" **You. What does a Sorcerer Mage doing in my Host mind?"**

"Accidental entrance. Since I am here, I helped Naruto to fix his mindscape. The boy had a seriously messed up head in here." Ria answered truthfully. "My name is Potter Ria, you are?"

" **I am the Kyuubi. Remember that, Himegimi."**

"Kyuubi? You are calmer than I thought." Tilting her head, she raised her hand and gently touch his snout. "You're so handsome, Kyuubi-san,"

" **Flattery, Himegimi. Thank you for helping my Host."**

"Oh dear, no need for that. Sure I have questions but I will ask later. I need to go back. . . I do not know how long I have stayed here. Minato and Kakashi might be worried." Retracting her hand, an orange missile slammed at her. Good thing Ria caught her footing so she did not fell on her back. "Naru-chan!"

" _Thank you, Ria-nee! My mind never felt so clear before!"_ Teen!Naruto exclaimed.

"We are so going to add Occlumency on your studies five years from now," Ria murmured as she ruffled his messy blonde hair similar to his father. "Aww, you really looked like the carbon copy of Minato-sama! So cute! Sorry to cut this short, Hatchling but I need to go,"

Teen!Naruto pouted. _"Are you going to tell Tou-san about this?"_

". . it is part of your well being, so of course. However, do you want me to?" she focused her emerald green eyes upon the fifteen year old hugging her. "I do not know the reason why you have done this but rest assured I will help you as long as I can. Listen, your father is entitled to learn this sooner or later. I hope you will understand our reason."

" _Okay, Dattebayo. You can tell Tou-san. But only him!"_

"Understood, Young Master." Ria replied as she kissed his forehead before vanishing. Opening her eyes, Minato's and Kakashi's worried looks greeted her. Unknown to her, her eyes flashed into pale gold.

"Ria-san, are you well?" Kakashi asked.

"I am fine, Hatake-san. My apologies, I did not notice I have gone on my mindscape. How long have I've been gone?"

"Two hours. You made us worried when you did not respond." Minato told her as she accepted the tea he poured for her.

"Oh. . I'm sorry. I've been too busy to adjust my shields." Ria took a sip of her tea. She felt something vibrating from her pocket. "Hmm?" she pulled the item.

Revealing her cellphone.

"Ara, I never knew my phone is still working." Glancing the screen, she blinked seeing Neville's name. Accepting the call, "Hello?"

" **HADRIANNA LOUISE POTTER-BLACK-PEVERELL!"**

"Shut up, Baka! I had a sleeping baby here!" Ria shook her head as he had her touchscreen magic powered cellphone in an arms-length. "You do not need to shout, Neville!"

" **Well, how do you think we are supposed to act, you Bloody Gryffindor?! You jumped inside the Veil of Death! Everybody believes you are dead!"** they could imagine Neville pinching his nose in anger. " **Where the bloody hell are you? And can we follow you since you are not planning to go back?"**

"How long have I've been gone, Neville?" a calculating look appeared on her eyes as she summoned a pen and paper.

" **Two weeks. The Death Munches are having a party."**

"Hmm, it seems time is a bit fast in here. It already four months since I arrived here." Ria twirled her fountain pen before glancing on her Boss who nodded. "I already destroyed the passage I used so the Ministry Morons cannot follow me. I am not sure if you would land in the same dimension as I have so. . . its fifty-fifty. You still have my Blood right? Use that to follow me."

" **Blood Magic is forbidden for a reason,"**

"Do you really think I care about that, Nev? My first kill is when I was eleven, moron. And if I need to slaughter them, do you really think they could stop me?" she replied in a deadpan voice. "You would love it here. At least the people here would only come to you and point blank tells you they would kill you because you pissed the wrong people off."

" **Ahh, your type of people. Blunt as ever."** A short pause. **"Alright. Just allow me to drain my inheritance. Smell ya later."**

Ria let out a laugh. "Tell Luna I said HI!"

" **Bye. . . do not make so much headaches around there. I hope whoever insane enough to allow you to take care of their baby knows WHAT they have done,"**

"Hey! That's mean!" she complained but Neville already ended the call. "Mooh, I'm so going to impale him with a a blunt kunai!"

"Should I be worried about that?" Minato asked in amusement.

"So what if I am planning on corrupting the Chibi in the fine way of pranks? Speaking of which, I'm so going to enjoy terrorizing that pink banshee!" Ria raised an eyebrow as she noticed Kakashi staring at her phone. "Here. I know I have seven others at home so I could give you one later if you are interested."

Kakashi accepted the phone as the two males gotten a crash course on using a cellphone.

". . I made that out of sheer boredom. I think I could tweak it a bit so it could be powered with Chakra. Hmm, come to think of it, I knew I still have those Chakra jewel conductors. . or maybe I could use Rubies as chakra storage?" the ravenette tap her cheek with her Fountain pen before writing the said Idea. "Anyways, any idea for dinner?"

 **0000**

Naruto Uzumaki now a Namikaze, (Wow, still can't believe that the Fourth Hokage is his Father) is biting his chubby fingers. He is nervous, more so since his Ria-nee found out his secret.

 _No, not Ria-nee. I'm supposed to call her Mama, Kyu said._

But, being a sixteen year old trap in a baby's body is sooo booooorrriiiingggg!

". . . I hope you won't be upset, Minato-sama. I may not know the reason why your son came back but I _know_ he won't do it unless something happened from the future." Ria explained while they were having dinner.

"Can you use a time travel jutsu too?" Minato asked, his hand holding a napkin, wiping the milk spilt on his son's lips.

"I _did_ own three kinds of Time turners. One allows me to travel three hours back, a twenty four hour one and a month long one. I hid those babies under layers upon layers of locking charm and locking seals. Can't have someone getting their hands on them. I did found some notes about Time Travel but according to my counterpart and Ferdinand, the fastest way and most convenient is. . . asking a wayward Death and bribe him outright."

The blondes stared at her like she is insane.

"What? I had a Death partner! I summon him two years ago when I accidentally collected the The Deathly Hallows."

"Naru-kun's favorite bedtime story is real?"

"Umu. Ferdinand actually did that for shits and giggles. Anyways, who do you think taught me Kage Bunshin? He admitted leaving the note on bed since he already chosen me as his Master. Back to the topic, Are you not upset? Do you want Naru and I to leave you for a moment?" Ria fully expected her Boss to be upset, really.

". . . I do admit this kind of talk is kind of hard to take." Minato pulled his son and hugged him. "Am I alive on your time, Naru?"

"No, Minato-sama. Both you and Kushina-sama are dead. According to Ferdinand, even I did not exist on Naru-chan's life." Ria is the one who answered when Baby Naru started to cry silently. "The Village outright hated their Jinchuuriki, such sheeple mentality who cannot differentiate a scroll and a kunai. Ferdinand told me as much since I wanted to hear the full version from Naru-chan's mouth once he could speak."

"My decision about hiding that knowledge is a good thing then." The older blonde took a sip of his coffee, fully ignoring the flying dishes. Wait what?

"Standard Household charm, Boss. Wizards are a lazy bunch but I always wanted to do chores by hand. However, I am not in the mood to do so." Ria rolled her eyes "How many people knew about the sealing? I did notice the Seal in Naru-chan's tummy but since I did not know what it is exactly, I just ignored it. Kyuubi-san is very much calm when I met him earlier too."

"Really? Well, I am not really sure what happen that night. All I knew that the Kyuubi sealed himself to my son so I am not forced to use the Shiki Fuin that could kill me." Minato explained. He noticed the look of disbelief she is giving to him. "Ria-san?"

"You are a desperate idiot. Too bad I could understand what you are planning. However, you are a fool if you are expecting the sheep to hail your son as a Hero." Ria folded her arms under her chest. "I am the prime example of that kind of mentality. Let me tell you a story.

"There is a Dark Lord, equivalent of your. . Uchiha Madara who wanted to rule the Magical Britain where I came from. His propaganda is to make sure only purebloods like Hyuugas and Uchihas should be the only one allowed to learn about their heritage. No civilian or in my case Muggleborns included. The said man is said to be one of the most powerful wizards in our nation and only one who could be his equal, one Albus Dumbledore who defeated the previous Dark Lord, a German named Gillert Grindelward." She waved her wand as a cinematic holograms appeared around them, making even Baby Naru pay his out most attention. "The current Dark Lord's name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. Hailed as the genius of Slytherin House and the Heir of Slytherin from his Mother's side. Since he hated his name, he build an anagram." Letters erupt from the tip of her wand as she arrange the name into _I am Lord Voldemort._ "The name Voldemort means _Flight from Death_ in French. Which kind of ironic since the snake bastard had a phobia of dying. I laughed when I saw a picture of Orochimaru, he could have passed as Voldemort's cousin. . . who had actual brains and slaughter people in the name of science and not just because they defiled him. Back to the topic, the Blood war is been ongoing for almost twenty years. Voldemort's army first battle with Albus Dumbledore is on politics before it turned into bloodshed. Until seventeen years ago, a prophecy is been spoke by one Sybil Trawnley inside a tavern in the middle of a job interview."

"Hold up! You do not do a job interview in a bar!" Minato exclaimed while Baby Naru nodded in agreement.

Ria rolled her eyes. "That was actually my reaction. Back to the story, the said prophecy is heard by the double spy, one Severus Snape, he is my Potion Professor in Hogwarts where I studied for seven years starting when I was eleven. He only heard the first two lines which is _The one who had the power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches, Born as the seventh Month dies._ That means the child is born by the end of July.

"Only two candidates fit the description. My family, The Potters and Longbottom's, Neville's parents. My parents hid inside a cottage in Godric's Hallow under a Seal called Fidelus Charm. The said charm hides the secret and only a Secret Keeper can tell you that. Basically, you trust that person with your own life. However, my family are betrayed by their friend, Peter Pettigrew our secret Keeper who was in league with Voldemort. I am fifteen months old when I first died." The father and son duo saw when Voldemort fired the killing curse upon Baby Ria before it backfired.

Ria continued her tale—perks of having a Death partner who is _very_ willing to supply her the uncensored memories—when she was picked up by Severus who beg her forgiveness before giving her to her God father, Sirius. She paused, drank some water and continue the narration. On how Hangrid took him from Sirius as the latter tried to chase the traitor down to just leaving her to the doorstep of Privet Drive with just a basket, a blanket and a note, _in the middle of cold November._

". . there is a reason why I hate Halloween. . ."

The blondes saw what hell she suffered for ten years under the _tender_ care of her relatives. Disgust is clearly seen upon Minato's face as his hug tighten upon his son's tiny body.

 _I could have condemn Naruto with that kind of life if I have died. . ._

". . Story telling would be done for now. The Chibi is already asleep," Ria shook her head in amusement seeing Naru drooling on his father's shirt. "Good thing I already bathe him before dinner."

"I need a drink after those revelations, Ria." Minato whined.

"Tuck Naru first, Boss. I shall introduce you to the drink you will love," Ria rolled her eyes. "Especially after annoying meetings."

"And what was that, Lady Potter?"

"The strongest Alcohol in my stash called Firewhisky."

 **0000**

 **The next Morning,**

"What in the name of Inari have I done last night?" Minato asked after drinking the vial Ria passed on him once he drank his coffee.

"Nothing. . . except that you had a total meltdown last night. I told you _do not_ drink it straight." The young mage replied softly. "I already called your secretary so you are not expected to go to work today. Even with a sobering potion, firewhisky is a bitch to have a hangover with."

". . . please tell me I haven't done anything embarrassing."

Ria blinked as she rub baby Naru's back.

"No. You just pour your heart out on how much you love Kushina-sama. I also fixed all of our ceramics since you pretty much destroyed them last night." Here, the blonde wince in embarrassment.

"Sorry,"

"No need to apologize. You need to vent out. I do not really think you have already mourned. Take the day off with Naru. Have you two visited her grave?" he shook his head. "You should. I tried calling Kushina-sama's soul last night but she didn't appear." Ria pinch her Boss ear before he could continue bitching and giving her overpowered puppy dog eyes. Again.

Note to self, escape when Minato is drunk and starts using Puppy Dog Eyes no Jutsu.

"Two things could happen. First, she turned into a ghost—that's out of the question since I did not feel her presence. The logical thing could happen is that. . Kushina-sama is already thrown in the reincarnation cycle and been reincarnated. Soul system is pretty much fuck up so _you might_ know her new identity."

"ow,ow, ow! Let go of my ear, Ria!" the Blonde complain.

"Shut up, Blondaime and eat your breakfast!"

"Stop calling me Blondaime!"

The ANBU outside sweat dropped hearing the morning argument.

 _If no one knew better, they would thought the Yondaime and Ria-san are married couple._

 **0000**

Like Ria suggested (more likely forced), Minato and Baby Naru visited Kushina's grave. The raven told them they should visit alone (alone even with at least four ANBU following them) since she is going to check if her package had been delivered yet.

When the two finally left, Ria closed the door and looked at the tall male sitting on the couch, drinking some coffee.

"Ferdinand.'

'Greetings, Milady. How are you faring?" Mr. Tall dark and ruby eyed man asked as she approach him and sat on his lap.

"Fine. I like it here. Much better than England." Ria pressed her face on his chest. "Do I really need to go back?"

"Not unless you are kicking and screaming. I know how you loathed the British Isle with every fiber of your being." Ferdinand wrapped his arms on her waist and pressed his jaw on her wavy hair. "Neville, Luna and the twins are coming later next week."

"Hm, I already brought the apartment for them."

"Very good, Young Mistress. Ah, I brought you a new armor designed by your counterpart, Lorelei."

Ria smiled. "I shall try it later then."

 **0000**

 **Red Meadows,**

"Naruto, meet Kushina, your mother." Minato whispered softly under his breath as he sat down underneath a large Sakura Tree where Kushina's grave is.

Baby Naru tried to read what was carved on the tombstone where fresh tulips and spider lilies laid.

 _Here lies Uzumaki Kushina_

 _Beloved friend, sister, wife and mother._

 _May you rest in peace._

The red meadows is where Minato and Kushina admitted their feelings upon each other. This place is their sacred place.

Naru, wanting to speak with his father, pulled the trick his Mama uses when she wanted to speak with him.

 _Legilimens_

Minato felt like he was been pulled inside a straw. When he opened his eyes, he found himself beside a large lake.

Next to a sleeping Kyuubi.

"Wha—"

"Hi, Dad! Welcome to my mind!"

The Yondaime turned around and saw the fifteen year old version of his son wearing an orange T shirt with black short sleeves and white cargo shorts with twin chains looped on each side. A pair of orange sneakers clad his feet while his forehead protector is tied on his forehead.

"Naru?"

The chibi blonde jumped from the rock he is sitting before hugging him. "Dad. . ."

Minato hugged his son back before looking upon the nine tailed fox.

Who opened one eye.

" **Yondaime. Hmm, I thought Mistress Ria came for a visit."**

"Mooh, Kurama! Why do you always wanted to see Mama? You always speaks highly of her." The Yondaime choke his spit upon hearing his son talk casually upon the Biju. He fully ignored that his son called Ria _mama_ of all things.

" **Mistress is an intelligent conversationalist. Naruto, remember I have been the most unfortunate listening upon your whining. If you just confessed upon that Hyuuga Girl—"**

"SHUT UP, KURAMA! Leave Hinata-chan out of this!"

That, made his eyebrow raised. "Hinata as in Hiashi's daughter?"

Minato chuckled evilly as his son blushed and buried his face upon his chest.

 _Now, I understand why Ria loves collecting blackmail materials!_

"Dad, don't join Kurama on teasing me! Its annoying, dattebayo!" Naruto complained. "I had too much from Mama Ria! No need for you to join the bandwagon!"

Kyuubi—no, Kurama let out a rumbled laugh.

" **Its seems that Mistress finally taught you new complicated** **words, Kit. Years ago you never knew the meaning of Bandwagon."**

"Shut up, Furball." His son flick his wrist like Ria would without her wand.

Kurama shrink into cuddle size and thrown into the lake.

" **BRATTTT!"**

Ignoring that, it felt so surreal.

"Mama Ria said she is going to teach me her magic when I reach seven years old physically, Dad. " Naruto said as they sat on the bank. "Nee, can you tell me about Mommy Kushina?"

"Does Ria knew that you call her that?" Minato asked curiously.

"Nope~ Not yet so keep it as a secret! Mama Ria treats me like her own son, you know? Also. . I never knew my parents in my timeline so . . latching on the idea I had a complete family makes me happy." The teen replied as he hugged his knees. "Add to the fact that. . . she's the one who fixed my mind. This place is too dirty, her words and proceed to fix it. I never had my mind so clear before. . all thanks to Mama."

"I'm sorry. . .Naruto."

Naruto shook his head. "No, need to apologize. Sure, I hated you at first when I learned it but Kurama and Mama explained it in more detail. Sure, Kyu is cursing you along the way while Mama explained it in what she called 'Dumb speak'. She did call you a fool through. A desperate fool."

Minato cannot help but to chuckle.

"Indeed she did,"

They never noticed how long they have stayed upon Naruto's mindscape. They talked about Kushina, the Jutsu's they created and upgraded . . . the works.

Minato did not even approach the topic about the future. He knew that his son would try to avoid them and he is sure as hell Ria would back him up.

When he opened his eyes, they are back in the meadow and its almost dark.

"Oh oh."

 **0000**

" **Where the hell did the two of you have been?!"** The father and son Duo flinched when Ria opened the door. "Do you have any idea how worried I am? I have just finished delivering two Iwa nins five minutes ago and I have think about the worst!"

"R-Ria. .."

"Damn it, next time call me! I have given that cellphone for communication, Minato! I understand you can take them off but Naru is with you. Dear God, I'm sounding like a nagging wife.'' The raven pinch the bridge of her nose.

The two then noticed what she is wearing.

She is wearing a white kimono blouse with yellow and green trims partnered with white pleated skirt. On her arms were a pair of arm length fingerless gloves. Black thigh high socks clad her shapely legs and white high heeled combat boots. What caught his attention is the green scarf that hid the lower half of her face. Its length reached her knees with a pair of bells attached to it.

Much to their confusion, her Konoha Hitai-ate is tied over her eyes.

"Ria, why are you wearing your protector over your eyes?" Minato asked. "And where did you get that Hitai-ate?"

"My counterpart made this battle outfit for me. Blindfold is part of the package and since tonight is Blood Moon, my eyes are blood red and I hate it if someone started screaming in bloody murder if they saw my eyes." She replied before removing her blindfold.

The blondes stared at her once emerald green eyes which is now blood red.

". . .Is that normal?"

"Once every Blood Moon. My eyes would stay like this for two days while they turned into pale gold when I used high level magic or seals. Sometimes when I am absolutely livid. Just ignore the freezer on my room where I hid my Blood packets." Ria tied the blindfold back and pulled down her scarf and face mask. "I'm glad the two of you are safe."

"I'm sorry if we made you worried. We lost track of time in the Meadow as Naru and I entered his mindscape. And you are right, Kyuubi is very civil and teasing Naru about Hinata is so funny." He chuckled when his son punch him in the chest.

"Hina-chan? Do you think we could arrange a playdate one of these days?" Ria asked as her eyebrow raised.

"Maybe~"

Naruto glared at them cutely.

 **00000**

Two weeks later, four foreigners appeared upon the gates of Konoha. The arrived just in time to see Ria chatting with the Guards Izumo and Kotetsu.

The boys jaw's dropped as Luna giggled when they saw their best friend carrying a five month old baby boy.

"Dear Merlin, Ria! Who is insane enough to allow you take care of their baby?" Neville exclaimed.

"My Boss. Hi, guys. I see you manage to ditched England." Ria rolled her eyes before glancing upon her hidden guards—Minato's orders. "Inu-san, Cat-san. Could please take us back to the Hokage Tower?"

Two swilled leaves answered her.

"Anyway, Izumo, Kotetsu, they are my fellow Magic User. Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and the twins, Fred and George Weasly—"

"Its **Prewitt** now, _Little sister!"_ the Weasly twins replied.

"If you want pranks, they are the ones you should find." Ria ruffled Naruto's blonde hair. "Now, this cute baby is my charge, Naruto Namikaze. Let's go now."

"Ha?" Without warning, the gang are shinshu towards the Tower.

 **Hokage Tower,**

" **I freaking hate you, HADRIANNA Potter!"**

Minato paused on the scroll he is reading as the door opened. Ria and Naruto are giggling while a sandy blonde male is muttering threats upon his assistant /Nanny. Twin red heads are howling in laughter while the other female accompanying them are rolling her blue eyes.

"Aww, Love you too~. Shinshu isn't as bad as Apparation, you know!" Ria went towards the couch and put Naruto down the carpet. His son immediately grabbed a washable marker and paper. "Naru-chan, don't make any exploding tags please!"

"Umu!"

"Wow, Ria. I would like to agree with Nev. For I knew myself five month old babies _aren't supposed_ to know how to make tags. Exploding tags on that matter." Luna commented.

"Maah mah, Naru-chan is just an intelligent baby, Nee, Boss?" the raven looked at her boss.

"Aaaannnddd, she finally noticed me." Minato rolled his eyes as he rolled the scroll he is reading. "Welcome to Konoha, Magical users."

Neville stood straight and did a bow along the others.

"Thank you for allowing us to build a new life in your Village, Hokage-sama."

"Ria explained the situation at me. All I would ask is to help us when another tragedy would fall in the village. Also, your papers have been prepared along your new residence. Ria had been busy." The Yondaime smiled. "My name is Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato."

"Lord Neville Frank Longbottom, Lord of the Most Ancient and Nobel House of Longbottom."

"Frederic and George Prewitt!"

"Luna Lovegood,"

All eyes landed upon Ria who is preparing tea.

"Oh come on, really?"

"Yup~" Minato teased.

The Mistress of Death rolled her eyes.

"My name is Hadrianna Louise Potter-Peverell, seventeen years old. Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Peverel and Slytherin. The last one is because of right of conquest. I like Baking, cooking and gardening. I dislike mindless sheep's and manipulative old goats who only thinks they are doing the Greater Good and treat people like they are pawn of a sick game of chess. My hobbies are composed on compiling blackmail pictures for Naru's future girlfriend, disposing annoying fan girls of Minato and make sure Blondaime is not slacking on his work—"

"I told you stop calling me Blondaime!"

"—and writing Yaoi Novels. My goal is to become an SS-Rank Kunoichi with a Flee on Sight Order before Naru-chan's fifth birthday. That's all."

"Speaking of Yaoi Novels! Why the hell did you give Draco your collection?" Fred asked.

"The ferret had a rainbow face when he received it." George continued.

"Revenge, dears. Anyways, can we see the memories of my Will Reading?" Ria put down the teapot.

"Do you have a courtroom pensieve?" Neville asked as he pressed his wand on his temple.

"Yes, I have. Minato and I have been using it before we threw useless morons to the Interrogation and Torture Division." Here, even Luna stared at her in disbelief.

"Oh Merlin, you found a new hobby. . ." Neville felt faint. "Are you sure you already move on? Or the memory charm failed when the old goat used that to you?"

Ria blinked. "What memory charm are you talking about, Nev? And are we talking about the one Albus hit me or the one laced on my drink one too many times?"

"How many potions –illegal ones, I mean—have been slipped on you?" Fred asked in a serious voice.

"One thousand nine hundred ninety nine, since first year up to seventh year. The ones who drank them are my Shadow Clones. Professor Snape made me drink a purge potion in our fourth year since he saw one of the elves laced my treacle tart and blood pops with amortentia—that's the most illegal Love potion. Remember that week that I'm too sick to move? Just before the Goblet of Fire." Ria replied and wince as her friends and Boss pale as snow.

"Hadrianna, you are coming with me in the Hospital." The raven stood straight hearing the order from Minato.

"Yes. . Hokage-sama." Ria let out a sigh before allowing Luna to hit her with a very advance Diagnostic Test.

"One last question, nobody assaulted you _that way_ , correct?" George asked.

"The last one who tried is been fed to Aragog and his children. _After_ I rip his mind like a wet tissue. Come to think of it, that was the first time I called my Black Chains and Professor Snape became my silent bodyguard." She admitted as Naru crawled towards her. Picking the baby up, Naru buried his head on her chest then promptly fell asleep. "For years, I had a tally of fourteen attempts and more often than not, they are Gryffindors. Ferdinand already dealt with them and he is only waiting to _Dear Aunt and Uncle_ to die this week."

"Speaking of old Snape, he is following us here after calling you. As of now, Dumbles is using his as a spy for Voldie. Could you call him? The war is already escalating in fast pace." Neville said, eying the parchment that is still continuing to grow longer.

"Tsk. I told him to stop already. Foolish Father." Her emerald green eyes narrowed in irritation before doing a familiar hand seal.

A Shadow Clone appeared wearing a different outfit. This one is wearing a black tube dress with purple trims that emphasize her curves partnered with black and purple thigh length boots. However, instead of Konoha Hitai ate, a black blindfold covered her eyes.

"Sorellina, could you please take Father here, restrain him if you must but I want him unharmed. And oh, remove his tattoo, will you?"

"Of course, Sorella. I will. Can I also make one of our sister so I can rob the place?"

"Do so and C-4 the Order of the fried chicken if they annoy you."

"Thank you~" the clone let out a lyrical laugh before vanishing.

Neville slap a hand on his forehead while Fred and George wipe the blood under their noses.

" _Do you really_ need to send Rider?" Luna asked in disbelief.

"She was Father's favorite after all," Ria shrug her shoulders as a Shadow Clone of Minato took Baby Naru and put him into the crib while the original hauled her like a sack of potatoes. "Hey! Put me down, Blondaime!"

"No way until we arrived at the hospital. You are much worse than Naru when it's time for his shots, to be honest."

"Well, excuse me for loathing the place you called hospital. . .!"

The Gang shared a look before following the two towards the Hospital for Ria's overdue checkup.

 _What's with these two. . .?_

 _ **00000**_

 **Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardy**

 _ **Potion Master Snape's Quarters,**_

Potion Master Severus Tobias Snape-Prince paused from his reading when he felt a familiar magic brushed on his own gently. Massaging his temple, Rider gracefully landed beside him and sat on his lap.

" _Sorella ordered me to bring you back,"_ Rider spoke in fluent German as she leaned on his chest. _"Father,"_

" _Are you safe?"_

" _Konoha has a wide range of untapped potion ingredients, Father. Also, Minato needs help on reigning Sorella."_

" _Minato?"_

" _He is the Ruler of Konohagakure no Sato, the Village we now living. He hired Sorella as his son's nanny."_ Rider let out a soft giggle when Severus chocked his tea. _"We love Naru-chan. He is a wonderful baby. And he is calling her Mama, too."_

" _Dear Merlin, one of her goals is to become a mother. What I have understood is she is using the boy as a practice when she have her own,"_

" _Sorella loves the boy so much, Father. She treats him like her own son because Naru-chan lost his mother five months ago from an invasion."_

" _Oh, I see."_ His fingers found its way upon her own purplish black hair. _"Allow me to gather my things, Medusa. What about the mark?"_

" _Easily removed."_

" _You never fail to amaze me, Hadrianna."_

She giggled.

" _We hope to impress, Father."_

 _ **00000**_

Meanwhile, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is sheeting in anger. Two weeks ago, all of his plans are moving flawlessly. He had The Girl-Who-Lived under his guidance even if the blasted girl always evade when he would dose her with loyalty potions.

He should have dose that brat when she was still a baby!

Now, he is doing his best to cover up. And add insult to the injury is that Public Will Reading! Even now, The Longbottom brat is missing.

Merlin, its only two weeks since the DoM fiasco!

He needs to find Neville and this time, he will be molded to become his weapon. He promised that.

 **0000**

 **Konoha, Namikaze Manor,**

Ria's emerald green eyes flashed into violet before turning pale gold. Minato did a double take as when she blinked, her eyes turned back to normal.

"Your eyes flashed from green to violet to pale gold."

"Medusa send me her memories. Father will be coming in a few hours. Good thing we had an extra apartment room on the building I brought." She replied before glaring at her Boss playfully. "And I hate you for manhandling me earlier."

"Your friends already told me how much you loathed hospitals which is a bit understandable," the blonde rolled his eyes as he took a bite of his cake. "May I asked why Medusa is very different from your normal Kage Bushin?"

"She's actually my split personality. I already had her when I was eight years old. When Ferdinand gave me the hand signs for Kage Bushin, I used it to give Medusa a body." Ria hugged her legs on her chest after laying down the Green Book she is reading beside her. "Medusa is now my fully bloodied twin sister. I. . . I guess I did it because I don't want to be alone anymore."

Minato stayed silent. He is an orphan himself so he could understand the level of loneliness Ria suffered.

". . . no one knew about her until Father, professor Snape caught us. Medusa is fond of him so I allowed it. . . I never thought we would gain a Father out of it." A soft smile adorn her lips. "I'm so happy. We are so happy finally earning a family member. I still won after being chained by lies for seven years. . Minato. . to tell you the truth, I do not want to go back. I. . . I'm happy in here. I would always choose the place where someone would tell me they would kill me point blank rather than returning in a cage full of lies and flattery. "

"Do you need to go back?" he whispered.

"To finish my duty. . . I need to."

"When?"

"I do not know. Ferdinand is pulling all the strings he could to prevent me on returning. But I knew in the end. . . I need to do this." Ria closed her eyes for a moment. Opening them, they are now in pale gold. "You know what? Let's have a spar. It's been a while since I have a decent sparring partner. Wizards are so damn lazy and they think physical work is beyond them. Honestly."

Minato raised an eyebrow from the quick drop of the subject. "Do you have any experience fighting like us?"

"Yes, I do. How about I show you? The only decent spar I have is from Ferdinand but he is kinda busy as of these days. .. " she admitted before standing up. "Naru-chan is also asleep~"

The two paused for a moment before wincing in Minato's case while Ria burst out laughing.

"Oh Merlin! That was awkward!"

"If someone heard that, they would thought we are sleeping together." The blonde commented making her laugh harder.

"Anyways, on to the spar! I have been rusty!" Ria skipped out. "Also, someone heard that. Your four minions." She pointed out the location of the four ANBU who were laughing their asses off.

 **Training Grounds,**

"Just a friendly spar, Minato!" Ria called out. From her black sweater and jeans, she changed into a plain gray T-shirt and leggings. A pair of gray sneakers adorned her feet while her hair is tied into a high pony tail.

"Define friendly, Hadrianna!" Minato blocked the kick she gave to him before pushing her, making some distance. Ria is well verse in Taijutsu as far as he could see.

And she's goddamn fast! Not on his level yet but Inari-sama, if this woman don't have a wind affinity he is going to eat his Hokage Hat.

"If you are annoyed fighting me wearing this kind of clothes, you _will definitely_ loathe me seeing I could fight wearing a ball gown. Remember the red one I wore last week?" Ria said in a deadpan voice making the Blonde wince.

Of course, he remember that monstrous dress! Sure, Ria took the attention to herself when she wore that black and red tube ball gown she wore on a Ball just last week at the Daimyo's Residence as his date.

(He had no choice. Either Ria or one of his . . fan girls. . shiver)

Ria crouch down like the way Medusa always do before attacking. They exchange flurry attacks making the ANBU watching drop their jaws behind their masks.

"Sorella, Fratello, Father is here." Medusa aka Rider called out as she gracefully landed beside ANBU guard Weasel accompanied by Severus.

"Already?!" the two exclaimed before separating. They both shared a grin before giving each other a high five.

"Tomorrow again?"

"Why not." Ria shrugged as she turned her attention to Severus. "Hi, Papa!"

"You made me worry, Brat." The Potion Master returned the hug. "I'm glad you are safe but could you tone down the craziness? Your sister told me you are having fun Trolling someone named Minato. I hope he is still sane after a few months living with you."

"Wow. Such supporting Father are you," Ria deadpanned as Minato burst out laughing.

"I did what a . .. supporting Father you so eloquently put in. . . and that was pointing out one of your less. .. desirable. . . habit." She yelp when Severus gave her a head slap. "And that was for making me worried. I understand you wanted to leave but any heads up is much appreciated."

"Yes, yes." Ria grumbled. "Anyway, can you check my memories later, Papa? I saw a sealed door in a part of my mind. . . the location of the Wraith after Ferdinand destroyed it."

And isn't that a scary thought. . learning she had a soul shard of Voldemort living on her cursed scar? Yiehh.

The Potion Master narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"what kind of seal? Not runes?"

"Yes, Seal. Maybe you should drag Blondaime so he could see it. He is after all, A Seal Master." She pointed out.

"Stop calling me Blondaime!" Minato automatically replied.

Medusa and Severus meanwhile, stared at her for a moment.

" _Pray tell what made you trust him so much that you allowed him walk through your mind, Prinsesa?"_ Severus asked in German.

Ria blinked before replying. _"I_ _ **always**_ _trust Minato. Also, I gave my vow that I will take care Naruto-chan. I don't know why but I know Minato would never betray me unlike those fools."_

" _Ho, that's pretty serious words, Hadrianna."_ The Potion Master glance upon the clueless blonde. _"But I know how you filter your friends. Assessor."_

"So what if I am an assessor, Papa? That means I can see underneath the underneath." The massive groans of the ANBU made Ria and Minato stared in disbelief from their guards especially when they start giving Weasel several slacks of money. "You had betting pool?!"

"My apologies, Ria-sama, but you are scarily good in picking people. We just bet on _what_ exactly is your ability." Neko replied.

That made Minato raised an eyebrow. "You know you could have just asked her, right?"

The ANBU just shrugged.

"Okay, I'll answer five questions since I have a feeling you had several betting pools involving me." Ria folded her arms under her chest. "anything perverted will be _iced_ , so do not bother."

"Are you related to the Nara Clan?" ANBU Wolf asked.

"Nope~. But the Herd loves me. Next."

"Are you the one pranking the Hokage advisers?" ANBU Weasel asked.

"No comment." She could feel the betrayed glare send at her. "Next."

"Are you dating Hokage-sama?" ANBU Neko.

"Of course not." Both Ria and Minato replied. "Next."

"Ria-sama, are you the reason why Fugaku-sama hated you?" ANBU Hound.

"He does not actually hated me since I prank the hell out of the Uchiha Elders. Those blasted old geezers are planning something which is an S-rank Secret. " Minato knew what she is talking about. "Last question."

"Are you planning to stay being Naru-sama's Nanny?" ANBU Horse asked. "be a Kunoichi since you had the skills, I mean." C'mon, her skills in Taijutsu is mid Jounin's!

That made her paused as everyone waited for her answer.

"To be honest, it did not cross my mind. I'm happy being Naru-chan's Nanny. However, being a Kunoichi _sounds_ interesting. I was joking when I said I want to be an SS-Rank Kunoichi with Flee on sight orders, you know? I do not hate the paperwork since I had a Kage Bushin do throw on that. . . " she twirled the tube of lipstick she is holding. "I still have several pet projects working. Maybe once Naru-chan's turned three or four since Medusa and I could swap. Chibi Blondaime really likes my twin sister."

"What's with the lipstick?" Hound asked.

Instead of answering, Ria opened the tube and wrote her name on the wall.

 _hadrianna_. She poke the lipstick on the words before it turned into a whip strong enough to dragged Hound.

". . that's Pet Project no.8. Éclair Lipstick usually used to dragged idiots who kept from escaping." Minato's eye twitched since he is the victim usually.

"That's appropriate to use on you once we need to dragged yourself to the Hospital for a checkup." Medusa commented.

"Mee-chan! How could you?!"

 **000000**

It took six months before Ria finally meet Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage and Jiraya of Sannin.

"Oya, oya, oya, Minato-kun~ I never knew you have gotten a new girlfriend." Jiraya commented when Ria appeared accompanied by the ten month old Naru-chan.

"We are not a couple even she uses my surname as a joke." Minato replied as four of his shadow clones are doing his paper work while he is busy playing with several Runes which he and Ria are currently translating into Seals.

"We just love hearing the dying scream of fangirls and my dense suitors. That was before I start sickening my Chains on them." Ria added.

Who would have thought she had an Uzumaki Blood on her? At least she know where her mother—Lily –have gotten her blood red hair from.

She thought she was Irish, though.

"Or you could have just kicked them. Without chakra." The Yondaime pointed his brush on her direction.

"Bite me, Blondaime!"

"As if!"

Hiruzen watched them bicker like old friends while Baby Naru is busy playing with his new baby proof (and Kyuubi proof) tablet.

"Anyhow, what's this rumor I heard about a new ANBU named Gorgon?" Jiraya asked.

"She's part of the Seduction Corps and that woman is a pro when it comes to assassination and infiltration. She never need to remove her clothes too." Minato replied.

"Its not my fault we are rather well developed, Min-Min. Also, Medusa named upon the Gorgon Queen herself. There is a reason why she wears eyeglasses since her Mystic Eyes can petrify you." Ria twirled her brush before starting to draw another set of Runes.

"Anyhow, we are going to visit Kumo by next week."

"I thought Suna? According to Ferdinand, the Kazekage pulled a Minato and sealed the Ichibi on his youngest son named Gaara." Here, even Naruto perked up. "Mee-chan just message me just now. And she was bitching that the seal _doesn't_ even had a filter!"

"And who was idiotic enough to do that?'' Minato asked as he paused from his drawing.

"The Yondaime Kazekage made the seal while the one who applied it was the one called Chiyo. According to Mee-chan, Chiyo-san was the Aunt of the Kazekage. Sandaime Kazekage, if I remember correctly. If you sealed the fox in order to save the Village, he did it in order to mold a weapon. Kinda what Danzo _would_ want if you died and the secret is leaked to the Civilians." The ravenette glance upon the older males. "What? Its true!"

"To be honest, I cannot help but to agree." Jiraya sigh. "May I asked why a Mage like you decide to live as a Nanny?"

"I'm bored and Naru-chan is cute. Best decision ever." Ria laughed when Minato rolled his eyes then threw a crumpled parchment on her direction. "Hey, its true! Whose lucky bastard would boast having such sexy nanny with skills of an ANBU? On unrelated note, Naru-chan and I are planning on visiting France tomorrow."

"I thought it was Kalos?"

"Oh, so you remember!" she grinned evilly. "Or is it because of Froakie?"

Cue on more crumpled papers.

"Hey! Stop that or forget Froakie!"

"I'll just ask Ferdinand!"

"Stop monopolizing my Partner, Blondaime!"

"I told you stop calling me Blondaime!"

"This is way entertaining than most soap opera." Hiruzen chuckled as they watched the bickering between the two.

"At least Minato is not sulking, Sensei." Jiraya replied as the bickering turned into a mess of thrown paper balls.

"Indeed," the Sandaime asked his ANBU to investigate Ria when he heard about a girl using his successor's surname. He thought Minato immediately remarried not even a year after Kushina's death.

Baby Naru, meanwhile, wanted some attention.

"Dada! Mama! Ramen!"

"Naru-chan, we cannot _always_ eat Ramen twenty four seven even Dada says it's okay!" Ria rolled her eyes as twin Puppy Dog Eyes no jutsu were sent on her way from those Blondes. "I said no and Minato, you need more practice so is Naru. Out of Character much?"

Minato scoop his son and sent a sad look upon the raven.

"C'mon, Naruto-kun~ It seems Mama still cannot understand our love for Ichikaru's. We should leave her among her research." The Yondaime immediately used a Hiraishin as Ria _hissed_ at him.

"NAMIKAZE MINATO!" She screamed before chasing the two using her own version of Hiraishin. Instead of yellow flash where Minato is known for, her version made the chakra into a black cloak which wrapped on her body before vanishing, leaving red rose petals on her wake.

Leaving the males of distinguished age laughing upon their antics.

 **00000**

They did visit Suna later on.

And Minato almost feel like strangling his son's nanny/assistant when Ria kidnapped the boy—Gaara –by bribing him some caramel cookies.

Before the end of the day, Gaara is sporting a new and improve seal for Shukaku.

The said Ichibi had now a phobia when seeing emeralds and roses. For his sanity, the blonde never asked.

Naru-chan meanwhile, gained a new playmate and their alliance with Suna is as strong as ever.

On unrelated note, the Yondaime Kazekage is now terrified with Ria but it never stop him from eating her baked muffins.

 **000000**

The first time Ria met Umino Iruka, Naruto is now two years old. The thirteen year old genin and his team is hired by yours truly for an escort mission in Wave country.

(Minato asked why they need a genin team for an escort. He knew Ria can handle it alone and she could just shadow walked towards the place—any place unless its Iwa.

Ria replied she wanted to experience it.)

"Team Six, your mission is to escort Ria-san and my son at Wave Country. You can refuse and chase Taiga—not Tora this time." Minato's left eye twitch upon saying this.

Taiga—the off spring of Tora which the Fire Daimyo have given Ria as a birthday gift.

"C-Rank please!" Team Six shouted. Taiga is much worse than Tora! At least, Taiga does not scratch them if they caught her unlike her mother.

"Taiga's job is to increase your speed and work your team work, Chibis. Be glad I haven't tried teaching her jutsus for shits and giggles." Ria rolled her eyes before glancing at Minato. _"I found three candidates,"_ she told him in German.

The Yondaime tilted his head. _"Just three after two weeks?_ He asked in the same language.

She nodded before giving him a sealed scroll. "Anyhow, time to go Naru-chan! We are having a Two week Minato Free days!"

"Oh Yeah!" four Ria shadow clones cheered who were all wearing emerald green cheerleading uniform complete with silver pompoms. "Blondaime free days!"

"I **TOLD YOU STOP CALLING ME BLONDAIME!"**

The rest of the audience either burst out laughing or rolled their eyes.

"Anyways, I will be waiting on the entrance in an hour. Bring your kits and expect the unexpected. I know my luck, it would be hectic." The Ravenette said before vanishing leaving rose petals on her wake.

Shikaku Nara glance upon his Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, are you really _sure_ she is a Civilian?"

"I never said she is one, Shikaku. Only blind people would underestimate her." Minato replied in a deadpan voice. "Or did you forget she and Medusa destroyed _half_ of the Training Ground 44 because they don't have any stock of chocolate?"

Cue on collective shiver and wince from Jounin down to chunins.

 **0000**

An Hour later,

Team Six composed by Umino Iruka, and his two teammates are waiting for their Jounin Instructor. Three minutes before the hour is up, Shikaku Nara appeared.

Exactly an hour, Ria appeared with Naru, both are wearing comfortable travel clothes even the boys stared at her clothing.

She was wearing a black long sleeves coat with green trimmings partnered with black short shorts. Her legs were clad with black four inch wedge thigh high heels as a brown utility pouch is clasped on her waist. Her wavy black hair is tied into high twin tails with a green ribbon.

Naruto, meanwhile, is wearing a blue T shirt underneath an orange jacket with black sleeves, Black shorts and a pair of orange sneakers. A Toad bag pack is strap on his back.

"So~ Tara let's?!" Ria chirped cheerfully.

"If you are ready, Ria-san, Naruto-sama." Shikaku said.

"We're going to Wave~" Naruto skipped happily.

"If we go on Shinobi route, it would take us three days to arrive at Wave. We are going to spend a week there then three days back. That makes thirteen days. . . if Potter Luck does not make any appearance." Ria told them. "Anyway, its not as if we are going to meet an S rank Missing Nin along the way."

"Mama, don't jinx us, please!" Naruto told her. "I don't want another Paris Incident!"

"But you already have a BINGO Book entry, Ria-san." Shikaku pointed out as they start their way towards Wave.

Ria and Naruto stared at him.

"Really? And what they have written on me?"

Shikaku threw his Bingo Book on her.

 **BINGO BOOK entry**

 _ **Namikaze Ria**_

 _ **Konoha Tokubetsu Jounin**_

 **Nickname; Mistress of Death, Destroyer of Time and Shinigami's Butterfly.**

 **Favorite Weapon ;** _ **Tessen Fan and Chakra Chains**_

 **Bounty;** _ **150,000,000 ryo alive**_

 _ **120,000,000 ryo dead**_

 _ **Note; FLEE ON SIGHT ORDER**_

 _ **Namikaze Ria is powerful enough to level an entire platoon of ninjas like she did upon the shinobi send to kill her in Kiri. The said young woman is allegedly connected to Namikaze Minato. If they are siblings or lovers are still on debate.**_

"The heck? I am not even a shinobi of Konoha." Ria commented as she returned the book.

"You became a Tokubetsu Jounin when you and Medusa-san destroyed half of the Training Ground 44."

"Oh. Is that so?" she just shrugged her shoulders. "Why Flee on sight? I haven't ventured Kumo or Kiri at any rate!"

Naruto rolled his eyes as his grip on her back tighten.

"Mama, the ones you disposed when we are in Water Country are Iwa nins." The two year old reminded her. "You are testing the Beacon Breaker that time aka Beam of Friendship."

Ria let out an evil cackle making several birds and animals flee in terror. Shikaku muttered 'Troublesome' under his breath while Team six looked up on her in awe.

"Ria-san, can you teach us to be as awesome as you?" Iruka asked.

"Sure why not? Be warned that I am a Tutor Straight From Hell." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Bring it on!"

 **0000**

 **Hokage Tower,**

Minato is currently humming while signing his paperwork. Sure, he already misses Naruto and Ria but two weeks Ria Free Days means he could escape his work without even Medusa dragging him back.

Chuckling evilly, he paused from his draft letter and pulled out his chakra powered Laptop. Ria has so many toys to play with~.

Anyhow, the main reason why Ria and Naruto's visit are to check if Gato started to dig his claws upon Wave. Another reason is the shortcut to Uzushiogakure no Sato, Kushina's homeland. His son wanted to restore the said destroyed country and who is he to refuse his son? Especially Ria and Severus wanted to help too.

About how Uzumaki Fuinjutsu's are waaaayyyy similar to Ancient Runes and the whole shebang. And its not that Ria _could not_ restore the whole country with her wealth.

All hail to Golden Rule!

Politics aside, Minato knew the Hyuuga kidnapping was about to happen. Also, Naruto told him about the Invasion at the Chuunin Exams where the Sandaime died. His son never had any idea why instead of turning back in time, he was basically thrown into another dimension similar to his own. Ria concluded because of power balance.

According to Ferdinand, this kind of accidents usually happens in the odds of one over ten million. Even so, if we factor the Potter Luck and Naruto's own brand of luck . . well. . . add that the blonde boy is the direct descendant of Rikudo Senin. . . multiply with a fledgling Mistress of Death and an Artifact _that_ shouldn't be on human hands. . .

SNAFU to the highest level.

Death told them that the world Naruto originated are now destroyed. He should know, Ria cursed _at least_ forty languages that day before unleashing thousands of Kage Bushins in order to tackle the paperwork.

Minato cannot help but to shiver remembering tons of files his assistant needed to sign. Thank Inari his own is not even ten percent of Ria's work.

The Yondaime paused from his typing. He know he needed to upgrade the seals and bash Fugaku's head later on. The idiot is planning to force him to assign Itachi-kun to Chuunin immediately. Genius or not, Naruto told him about the Uchiha Massacre orchestrated by the Sandaime which backfired because of Danzo and his still missing student Obito.

Too much work, so little time~

His sapphire blue eyes landed on the file next to him. Picking it up, he let out an evil grin followed by a mad cackle, much to the horror of the hidden ANBU.

"Fratello, should I remind you to do that when you have the proper audience and backdrop?" Medusa sensually walk towards the blonde and sat in front of him.

"I cannot help it, Sorellina. I just have a great idea." He replied. "How was your walk?''

"Informative." The Homunculus tilted her head a bit. "Are you approving it?"

"Of course I am. Mooh, your sister's trolling habits are rubbing on me, I swear." Minato complained half-heartedly as Medusa let out a serene giggle.

"Sorella is much happier now since she starts living here." She admitted as the purplish black haired young woman stared on the view of the Hokage Mountain where a Fourth Face is now carved.

(Ria burst out laughing for an hour—an insane feat—when she learned that every Konoha Kage had their faces carved on the mountain side. She cannot help but to poke fun at Minato saying he had the 'advanatage' view of everything especially on the hotsprings. Cue on Hiraishin tag all over Konoha.)

"Severus-san told me that too. That she finally starts living. Living and not surviving." Minato closed his laptop.

"All thanks to you and Naru-chan." Medusa glance on him. "Also, Sorella helped you on recovering from Kushina-neesan's untimely death."

"I'm thankful. Ria told me that Kushina is already reincarnated. As long as she is happy, I will be. Add to the fact that Naru-chan needed me so I cannot mope around like a suicidal emo. Gods, Ria and Naru would beat me if they saw me going to the path of the emo."

They shared a soft laugh on that.

"Because you are not _him._ Heaven forbid, try that and dying is not an option if you had someone who could revive you back then kill you again. The usual works."

"I can feel the love, Mee-chan." Minato rolled his eyes.

The young woman let out a soft giggle.

"Oh, I love you too, Blondaime-sama."

"Gosh, not you too!"


End file.
